


Late Nights

by crazywolfy



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Im tired, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Surprise Trip, Surprises, brian takes a plane, brock is shook, hoodies and shorts, this is starting to be written at 12:44am, tired boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywolfy/pseuds/crazywolfy
Summary: Brock and Brian. One is tired and the other is wide awake. It's hard staying up so late for Brock, but he does it anyways.





	Late Nights

Brock closed his eyes as he started to drift before he heard his boyfriend laugh. "Brock. Honey, please go to bed." Brian said as he was wide awake when compared to the other "But I want to talk to you." They started "Talking with you is better than sleep!" Another laugh was sounded though the speakers that he had set up "Listen, honey, you need your sleep. I am a big boy and can deal without you for a few hours if it means you get sleep" Brock rolled his eyes before rubbing them with a small yawn "Fine.. But expect me to call you later still!" Brian smiled softly at those words "We kinda have to you nerd. We got shit to record!" The two laughed at each other. Brock loved when he was awake with his boyfriend and vise versa.

After a lot of convincing after a few days. Brock would go to sleep earlier than he would have liked, but he saw Brian was happy with it and continued. One point he passed out while they were talked. though the Irish man didn't mind seeing as he took a picture of them sleeping. Brock even realized at this point they were making a one-eighty as now Brian was staying awake ate and he was waking up nicely. Though he wanted to go to staying up, but he was turned down on that offer and was told no. The america curled up more on his bed as he slept. He had fell asleep when he was walking to Brian on his phone. The Irish man smiled as he ended the call. They had an to go through with their idea that they had made.

Brock woke up much earlier than he expected. He stayed in his room for a few hours, letting the time pass. The only thing he didn't expect to happen was for his bell to be rung before hearing a voice being faked. Brock found this amusing as he got up, put on a hoodie and some shorts before going to get the door. he was confused but smiled as he asked "Who is it?" "The pizza man..?" The voice on the other side seemed confused before he got a laugh. Brock laughed as he looked out the peep hole before gasping and quickly unlocking the door. "Brian!" He yipped as he opened the door and hugged them before being hugged back by said man. "Morning, Brocky" Brian said as he picked them up and walked into the house. Brock was so happy to see his boyfriend. He hopes they will stay a long while.


End file.
